The 21st Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 21st Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held in 1994. Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Felicia Minei Behr (executive producer), Lisa de Cazotte (coordinating producer), Thomas de Villiers (supervising producer), Nancy Horwich (coordinating producer), Terry Cacavio (supervising producer)' *As the World Turns'' - Laurence Caso (executive producer), Lisa Anne Wilson (coordinating producer), Christine S. Banas (producer), David Domedion (producer), Kenneth L. Fitts (supervising producer) *''Guiding Light'' - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Kenneth L. Fitts (supervising producer), Catherine Maher (coordinating producer), Roy B. Steinberg (senior producer), Robert Kochman (senior producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer), David Shaughnessy (producer), Edward Scott (executive producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Bruce S. Barry, JoAnne Sedwick, Irene M. Pace, Brian Mertes, John O'Connell, Matt Lagle, Scott Riggs, Lisa Connor''' *''All My Children'' - Jack Coffey, Christopher Goutman, Henry Kaplan, Conal O'Brien, Barbara M. Simmons, Shirley Simmons, Robin Maizes *''The Young and the Restless'' - Heather Hill, Randy Robbins, Frank Pacelli, Mike Denney, Kathryn Foster, Betty Rothenberg, Dan Brumett, Robbin Phillips Writing Team *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Michael Malone, Josh Griffith, Jean Passanante, Susan Bedsow-Horgan, Christopher Whitesell, Becky Cole, David Colson, Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold, David Smilow''' *''Another World'' - Peggy Sloane, Victor Miller, Craig Carlson, Samuel D. Ratcliffe, Lorraine Broderick, Mimi Leahey, Kathleen Kennedy, Peter Brash, Elizabeth Page, Judith Pinsker, Sharon Epstein, Kathleen Klein *''Days of our Lives'' - James E. Reilly, Maura Penders, Dena Higley, Ethel Brez, Mel Brez, Marlene McPherson, Dorothy Ann Purser, Maralyn Thoma, Peggi Schibi, Michelle Poteet Lisanti *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell, Kay Alden, Jerry Birn, John F. Smith, Trent Jones, Eric Freiwald, Janice Ferri, Rex M. Best, James Houghton Lead Actor *'WIN: Michael Zaslow (Roger Thorpe, ''Guiding Light)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *Charles Keating (Carl Hutchins, Another World) *Peter Simon (Ed Bauer, Guiding Light) *Robert S. Woods (Bo Buchanan, One Life to Live) Lead Actress *'WIN: Hillary B. Smith (Nora Hanen, ''One Life to Live)' *Julia Barr (Brooke English, ''All My Children) *Linda Dano (Felicia Gallant, Another World) *Fiona Hutchison (Jenna Bradshaw, Guiding Light) *Kathleen Widdoes (Emma Snyder, As the World Turns) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Justin Deas (Buzz Cooper, ''Guiding Light)' *Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Thom Christopher (Dante Partou, Loving) *Patrick Tovatt (Cal Stricklyn, As the World Turns) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Susan Haskell (Marty Saybrooke, ''One Life to Live)' *Signy Coleman (Hope Wilson, ''The Young and the Restless) *Hilary Edson (Eve Guthrie, Guiding Light) *Maureen Garrett (Holly Reede, Guiding Light) *Sharon Wyatt (Tiffany Donley, General Hospital) Younger Actor *'WIN: Roger Howarth (Todd Manning, ''One Life to Live)' *Bryan Buffington (Bill Lewis, ''Guiding Light) *Scott DeFreitas (Andy Dixon, As the World Turns) *Monti Sharp (David Grant, Guiding Light) *Dondre Whitfield (Terrence Frye, All My Children) Younger Actress *'WIN: Melissa Hayden (Bridget Reardon, ''Guiding Light)' *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, ''As the World Turns) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (Kendall Hart, All My Children) *Melina Kanakaredes (Eleni Andros, Guiding Light) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jim Velarde, Roberto Bosio, Gordon T. Sweeney, David Navarrette, Charles F. Guzzi, Joel Binger, Ted Morales, Scha Jani, Donna Stock''' *''As the World Turns'' - Larry DesGaines (technical director), Alex Ciecierski (technical director), Nancy Stevenson (technical director), Tim Patryk (electronic camera), John Kokinis (video control), Karin Grzella (electronic camera), Bob Squittieri (video control), Dave Hersh (electronic camera) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Erv Hurd (technical director), Joseph Vicens (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (electronic camera), Janice Bendiksen (technical director), Scha Jani (video control), Thomas Luth (electronic camera), Tracy Lawrence (electronic camera), Shel Mooney (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Lauri Moorman''' *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Bill Roberts, Ray Thompson''' Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Barbara Miller-Gidaly, A.J. Gundell, John Henry Kreitler, Wes Boatman, Michael Licari, Dominic Messinger, Larry Hold, Richard Hazard, Barry De Vorzon''' *''As the World Turns'' - Lenny Azzarello (composer), Wes Boatman (composer), Donovan Sylvest (music director), Rick Rhodes (composer), Jill Diamond (music director/arranger), Barry De Vorzon (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Robert Bard (music director), Theodore Irwin (composer), Richard Hazard (composer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ken Corday (composer), D. Brent Nelson (composer), Martin Davich (composer), Cory Lerios (composer), John D'Andrea (composer), Ken Heller (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Amy Evans (music director/composer), Stephen Reinhardt (music director), David Ari Leon (music supervisor) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Sy Tomashoff (production designer), Elsa Zamparelli (set decorator), Richard Harvey (set decorator), Jack Forrestel (art director)' *''All My Children - Terrent Smith (scenic designer), Paul Robinson (scenic designer), William Mickley (art director) *''Loving'' - John Magoun (scenic designer), Boyd Dumrose (art director) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Another World - Charles Schoonmaker, Margarita Delgado''' *''All My Children'' - Richard Schurkamp, Carol Luiken *''One Life to Live'' - Susan Gammie, Daniel Lawson, Sally Lesser Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jim Jewell''' *''Guiding Light'' - Brian Rosner, Thomas J. Bornkamp, Richard Sens Jr. *''The Young and the Restless'' - Stephen Pierron, Rafael Gertel, Marc Beruti, Dan Brumett Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Bob Maryon (production sound effects), Neal Weinstein (post-production mixer), Jeffrey C. Smith (production mixer), Steven A. Wacker (post-production mixer), Clyde Kaplan (production mixer), Jerry Martz (post-production sound effects)' *''All My Children - Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Dick Roes (post-production mixer), Jonathan Lory (post-production mixer), Ashley Howe (post-production mixer), Alan James (post-production mixer), Harry Yarmark (post-production mixer), Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Roy Carch (post-production mixer), Glen Heil (principal sound effects technician) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Hope Vinitsky (sound effects), Manuel Moreno (sound effects), Bob Marencovich (post-production mixer), Smokey Westerfeld (sound effects), Tommy Persson (production mixer), Lanky Linstrot (post-production mixer), Donald Henderson (music mixer), Otto Svoboda (production mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Eva Polywka, Gloria Grant, Diane Ford''' *''General Hospital'' - Art Harding, Rose Davison, Wendy Pennington Holz, Cyndilee Rice, Donna Messina Armogida, Eryn Krueger Mekash *''The Young and the Restless'' - Chris Allen, Barry Wittman, Patti Denney Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Animaniacs from Animaniacs - Richard Stone (composer), Tom Ruegger (lyrics)' *''Another World - Billie Hughes (composer), Roxanne Seeman (lyrics) (NBC) *''As the World Turns'' - Gloria Sklerov (lyricist/composer), Harry Lloyd (lyricist/composer) *''Don't Make Me Too Young'' from Days of our Lives - Ken Corday (composer), Tom Langan (lyricist/composer) *''Guiding Light'' - Dominic Messinger (lyricist), Michael Licari (composer) *''One Life to Live'' - Gloria Sklerov (lyricist/composer), Robin Tapp (lyricist/composer) Outstanding Achievement in Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''Ricki Lake - Dale Everett (title designer), Billy Pittard (title designer), Suzanne Kiley (title designer)' *'WIN: The Addams Family - Iraj Paran (graphic artist), Tom Wogatzke (graphic artist), Jim Hickey (graphic artist)' *''Days of our Lives - Wayne Fitzgerald (title designer), Judy Korin (title designer) *''General Hospital'' - Katherine Lynch (graphic artist), Kathryn Peaslee (title designer) *''Rhythm & Jam'' - Melinda Lawton (title designer/graphic artist) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Another World - Annette Bianco, Stanley Hall, Joyce Sica''' *''General Hospital'' - Robin Rollins, Dale Miller, Cathrine A. Marcotte, Jennifer Guerrero-Mazursky, Kimber Lee Anderson *''The Young and the Restless'' - Louisa V. Anthony, Steven R. Soussanna, Annette M. Jones Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 8 Nominations / 1 Win *''Another World'' - 6 Nominations / 2 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 9 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 6 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 16 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Loving'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 7 Nominations / 4 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 12 Nominations / 1 Win Category:Daytime Emmys